The Lucky One
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: Kurt would do anything for the family he has left and he already does by selling his body daily.When his boss demands the one thing he is not willing to give up, Kurt has to find a solution. The solution in his case is Blaine Anderson, the man that has to fall in love with him and then buy him out in order to help. Kurt does not trust him and yet he is his last hope.
1. New in Town with a made up name

**Trigger Warning: Explicit Non-con, Dub-con, Abuse (Applying to most of the story)**

_A/N: I am weirdly addicted to Angsty stories and to complicated love stories. So here is my version of Prostitute Kurt, my weird obsession. I will see how much time I can invest in updating but I am highly interested in finsihing everything I write just that this is my final year in school and it takes up time ;(_

* * *

This time, Kurt barely felt the cum shoot into the condom or heard the man above him scream as orgasm hit him. He didn´t feel the last thrusts when the man rode it out. He just felt the pain of the hits bestowed upon him, the rough hand pulling at his hair and a feeling he usually had banned into the abyss he created: humiliation. It ran through him deeper than any nerve, made his skin crawl when he needed to thank his client and kiss him like he was grateful for the sex they just had. Let him rub Kurt´s soft penis like he was a caring lover instead of an abuser and call him what he really was: a slut.

With shaking hands he closed the door behind the man who promised his return before he went. No thought crossed his mind, but emotions he shouldn´t feel boiled over after such a long time of being ignored. Like a immediate darkness after turning off a light, it filled every corner of his body.

It was irrationality that had Kurt knocking on his bosses door, anger that made him interrupt the one who now owned his life and finally reality and soberness that slammed into him as soon as Kurt had screamed his complaint.

"You said they were not allowed to hurt me. Look at me, look at what he has done. You think that clients will want to pay for damaged goods?"

His boss, Hunter Clarington, looked up at him, making the anger evaporate with a single gaze. He was young, good looking by most standard. His broad body was pressed into a form fitting suit and his face showed no sign of the age he actually had. With reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, he peered at Kurt who was the one thing not fitting into the office and yet being the single thing that suited the environment.

The whole room was professionally designed, all papers and a big desk, likely looking like any other office if what Kurt saw in the TV was accurate. But those papers did not entail marketing strategies, they were merely a cover for what he was really selling and currently Kurt was one of many folders up to rent and use.

"Kurt, why don´t you sit down?" Hunter said with a sugary voice but no room for argument. Once Kurt had obeyed he continued."You know I hate when people interrupt me while I am working, right? You have known me for such a long time, Kurt."

"I am sorry, I just-" Kurt pleaded, no trace of fight left.

"You know I don´t allow anyone to talk to me like you just did. People who dare to cross me, you know what happens with them. Do you remember Jeffrey? Nice boy broken because he defied me. But I suppose you are lucky I am having a good day and will accept sincere apology later."

Kurt nodded, internally scheduling sex with his boss between appointments and his family. There was no time to regret what he had done or the outcome.

"Am I right to assume you are here because you were hurt by your client?" Hunter asked.

With every clear thought Kurt regained, he noticed each bruise and tear and he couldn´t wait to have a silent minute to compose himself.

"Yes I was."He was hurt visibly at least and how could he explain that to _him_?

"Well, too bad for you that he paid three times your usual fee just to do that. He explicitly ordered for someone with pale skin he could easily bruise and I knew you needed extra money. I am just looking out for are my Lucky One."

"Thank you." Kurt replied as he was supposed to.

"You´re welcome. That also gives you tomorrow off to heal." Kurt looked up in surprise and his doubt found reason when he glimpsed at Hunter´s smirk."Of course you will still have service at the bar and use your mouth for something meaningful if asked."

He no longer wondered what his life has turned into if hearing this made him relieved. Service was alright, service would give him more time for _him_. More time to play a big, happy family.  
Thinking the conversation was over, he asked: "May I be excused? I don´t know if someone prepared Dinner for him tonight, so I just check up with that real quick. I will impatiently await your call in order for me to apologize."  
"No, we still have to discuss something." Kurt gulped, deflating into his seat."How old is your brother now? Twelve, was it?"

"Eleven."Kurt said, suspicion creeping into his bruised stomach.

"And remind me again, at which age did you start with my business?"  
No, Kurt thought, no, this could not be true. Panic he only felt in the privacy of his small bedroom overcame him and Hunter was the sole trigger and anchor that kept him from a full blown panic attack.

"No, please, sir."  
"Kurt, answer my question." Hunter bellowed.

In an attempt of changing the subject, Kurt fell to his knees and crawled under the table, rubbing his face into Hunter´s crotch. His lips traced the hard on his boss always sported when he knew he had total control over another person. And he always did over Kurt and that was fine as long as it concerned him only and not the only family he had left.

"Please, sir, I will work harder, I will take clients like the one today any time. I will warm your bed every night from now on,"Kurt licked and nibbled at the thin material hiding the hard on."just please not him."  
"Hmm."Hunter said humored."That would be all nice and great if you had any right to decide over your actions. Since you don´t-"He shoved Kurt away from him."I want you to answer my question. When did you start to work for me?"  
"Tw-twelve."Kurt yelped."But he is not like me. He can´t sleep with men. And you know him, he is too much of a child for this line of work."  
"Do I look like I care? Once he turns twelve he will start, have I made myself clear?" Like a lover, he then caressed Kurt´s face, aroused by the tears that now slipped down the dead blue eyes. Ragged breaths left Kurt´s lips as his world spun with no place to hold onto but Hunter. It had always been Hunter.

"Shh."He cooed."You must have known this would happen. I don´t let people stay in my apartments for free."  
"Nonononono. Anything- a-a-anything."  
"Stop whining!"

Kurt did not cry out when he was hit, not when the first backslap hit his cheek and not when the third did. He barely felt it. No air was entering his lungs, not even when Hunter must have called people to pick Kurt up and bring him upstairs, to the apartment complex. It was only then that he bit down on his lower lip and tried to focus on the golden number thirteen that dangled on his door.

Finn was in there. Finn was in there and he needed him to be composed and cheery, otherwise he would start to ask questions. In and out, in and out. Kurt counted his fingers three times before he was sober enough and tears had dried on his skin before opening the always unlocked door.

He felt numb when a smile settled upon his lips and his back straightened. Inside he shut up all the voices inside of his mind that rushed in panic and self-loathing and instead focused on the boy currently sitting at the kitchen counter with his hand ruffling brown locks.

"Kurt, help me!" Finn said once he heard his brother enter. He did not look up which Kurt was grateful for. Kurt came to stand behind him, glancing at the homework Finn was worked up over, hiding his face and clothes. He needed a bathroom first, he decided.

"Math-monster taking a grip of you again, buddy?" Kurt asked while walking away."I will help you once I took a shower, alright?"  
"No, help me now or it will eat my brain alive."

Kurt chuckled and locked the door behind himself, smile faltering immediately. Through the wood he heard Finn mutter complaints and mathematic formulas. Any other day, Kurt would have helped him as soon as he entered the apartment, but he had to shower and cover bruises up, grateful for them staying undetected before then and not willing to take a chance.

Stepping into the luke-warm stream the water system only provided, he made a quick process of cleaning. He hated showering, no efford of cleansing ever enough to wash the filth of his work off. They were merely a procedure he did with accuracy and routine. Lube and sweat and cum in his hair gone, he exited the shower after three minutes and proceeded with using make up until his reflection repulsed him less and the blue color forming around the hand print had faded.

Then he quickly returned to find Finn with his head resting on the counter, arms hanging limp. Once he spotted Kurt, he made a sound like a zombie about to die again.  
"Urrrgh, they ate my brain. I told you, I told you."  
"Now come on, none of that."Kurt chided soft-spokenly."Show me what they want to teach you that your body repulses."

They proceeded on the fairly easy problems, Kurt trying hard to explain while Finn looked more desperate with any passing second. In truth, Kurt had little education, trying to power through nights teaching himself what little he could. Math was never on his list of priorities ,but he was lucky that Finn had trouble with even the simplest mathematical problems, that he could help him with. Yet. In the end Kurt did most of the exercises by himself while Finn watched. He was almost done when the constantly growing kid spoke up.

"Are you alright, dude?"

For a second Kurt checked if his smile was still where it was supposed to remain, yes it was, then he could only hope for the make-up covering everything it was supposed to. He quickly recovered from the shock this time.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"But Kevin always-"  
"I don´t care if Kevin calls people that. I am your brother and not some dude." Kurt said. In return, Finn looked at him with a pout on his face, his long arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you alright, bro?" His baby brother then repeated.

"Don´t bro me either."  
"No, you are just trying to avoid the question right? Rachel told me to pay attention to what people are saying." Damn this Rachel, Kurt thought."Why are you not telling me what is up, I am old enough to know."

Kurt shook his head and looked at the only family he had left. Unlike him, Finn was in a constant growth-spurt, voice funny before it would turn deeper, face and body chubby with the remains of baby fat and so incredibly young. Kurt had been forced to grow up with a four year old in tow and winter drawing closer while they lived on the streets.

After his parents had died, he had been cast into a foster home where he met Finn. They were not related by blood, but they were close enough to make Kurt flee when the abuse toward his baby brother got worse. And now here they were, at the only place where a twelve-year old could find shelter for him and his brother and even seven years later, Finn was still such a child. To make sure it stayed that way had always been Kurt´s priority. Now more than ever.

"I just had a stressful day at work, that is all. Now what do you want to eat, buddy?"

Advices from this Rachel girl were gone with the wind with the mention of food and for the rest of the evening he enjoyed his time with his brother.

* * *

Frankly, Kurt did not have a plan. Going out a week later, dressed in the one suit he had stolen from Hunter to try to impress someone important was not a great plan. It was the pure act of desperation as the two month mark Hunter had declared as Finn´s time span was running out.

Nothing else had worked, not taking on even more costumers, not pleasing Hunter by staying behind every night, not even fulfilling Hunter´s biggest kinks which involved three men, a remote controlled vibrator for two days and humiliation. The only thing Kurt ha was a single demand he felt unable to let go, something Hunter had always respected to his surprise.

Despite that Hunter had stuck to his plan, making Kurt dry heave whenever he would visit them at their apartment. What was worse was that Finn adored Hunter, believed every sugared word he said and was angry at Kurt for not being ´as cool as Hunter´. What would he say if he saw Kurt blowing Hunter under the table-top when Finn thought he was out? What would he say if he knew that every surface of their small department had been soiled by Kurt´s work? Finn could never know!

Much like the nights prior to this, Kurt had not slept, had panicked and clawed at his skin and throat to let in air until he was afraid to wake Finn and had left the apartment. Next to him Sebastian and Santana, the devils spans, lived.

They were not his friends, nobody was, but they helped each other out and they would watch Finn when he had to work overtime. With no place else to go he had knocked on their door, shortly after being ushered in and guided to a couch.

"Lady, calm down your breathing, I feel like you are sucking out the only oxygen in the room." Santana had hissed.

"You can be such a bitch." Sebastian had cut in, but had lent no help either.  
They just sat with him until he finally calmed down enough to explain.

"He wants to get Finn into business."He shouted." What can I do, he wants to take away my baby brother."

Santana had shot up next to him, pacing the room. Next thing he had known was a glass shattering against a wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This bastard has finally fucked up his brain, right? Give me a day and I will stick my boot up his ass so high he will feel it in his brain."

Kurt had looked at the now fuming Santana and had felt grateful for her reaction. He had known they did not care about him, but how could they hate the boy with the world´s biggest heart? In a way, Finn was all of them before they came here and they would do everything to make it remain that way. There was no turning back for anyone once in.

"Hunter won´t listen. The only thing he loves as much as power is money. Money we will never see." Sebastian said and it hurt Kurt to agree.

"What now?" He whispered."I don´t know what to do."

He had felt both of them cuddle closer to him, silence surrounding them until Santana jumped up once more and reached into her lace-up boots. Her former empty hands had retreated with a bundle of cash she waved around with a grin.

"Kurt Lady Hummel? I am now entitled to tell you the ultimate plan. Drumroll please." Sebastian had sighed but proceeded to drum his fingers on the table edge.

"You are going to find a sugar daddy who takes you two out of here."  
Once Kurt had done nothing but gape at her she had scowled and said:"Why are you not gushing about the brilliance of my plan? It is practically waterproof. You go out at night until you find a rich old geezer who want to have a bite of you and you make him fall for you until you reveal your job and say he is the only one who could ever satisfy you. Then he will buy you out of here et viola brother is safe and you can only hope that your single client will die of a heart attack."

Kurt had flinched at the mention of the cause of death. This had hit a little too close to home. Santana had not seemed to notice or care and had just shoved her cash into his hands.

"Thank Aunty Tana later. For now you only need a decent suit and a place in the decadent part of town and someone gullible. Use the cash to buy the most expensive wine or whatever to fool them into thinking you're one of them and you are in."

One look at Sebastian had confirmed his suspicion of the plan being less than optimal.

Kurt still found himself at a decadent bar that night, groomed to perfection as he sipped on a whiskey that cost four times full on sex with him. The suit sat snuggly onto his body, repulsing him with the knowledge of who usually wore it and whom he had borrowed it from. He felt out of place but he simply hoped he did not appear to others that way. Tinkling piano music was playing in the background, live performed by the poor guy having to stick to classic and still going unappreciated and the room smelled slightly of stale ashes by the smokers that occupied it.

The whiskey disappeared very slowly as he needed to have it until he finally found his prey. He looked around the room, took in every male and even female because at this point he wouldn´t choose. It didn´t take long, his posture straight, but legs crossed and finger slipping over the rim of his glass, that he caught someone´s attention.

It was a man way above his age, hair and eyebrows grey peppered and few wrinkles in the skin of his face, sticking out because of his unnatural tanned skin. Kurt was no longer a dreamer, no longer attracted to men. He knew every single one of them and he was not stupid enough to ever believe love existed. Men were a grey mass that his body enjoyed better than the softness of women but that was where it ended. So he was not too bothered by the attention, especially not after spotting four golden rings on his fingers. Oh, how he would love to count on those fingers, rip them off and pay the ransom to at least free Finn. Maybe some lucky family would still want Finn.

He made his way over, hips swaying a bit and he settled close to the man whose smile got brighter once he sat down. Dark brown eyes landed on his lips, never to return to his eyes once he spoke.

"May I accompany you?"

Without hesitation the man answered."You may."

And that was that. An hour of boring causalities, flirting and touches under the table that Kurt allowed him, was enough to have the man finally invite him home. He wasn´t sure how the evening would go, if he would try and seduce the man with all he had learned this past years in hopes of becoming a permanent fixture in his life, or if he would dare to steal from him. Stealing was easy but it was not worth the risk of losing Finn in such a cruel way. He knew Hunter would take care of Finn, just like he had taken care of Kurt. Kurt didn´t dwell on how his first time went, instead lowering his voice and whispering sweet promises to the stranger.

"I really, really want to deepen our conversation in a private place." Kurt drawled, running his pinky over the inside seams of Greg´s suit.

"I´d like that, too, but it would look suspicious if we left together. Follow me in a few minutes, I will be waiting in the white car in front of the entrance, baby."

Winking when Greg turned around a last time, Kurt finally let go of his straight posture and greedily downed the expensive alcohol. He knew men like Greg, kinky old bastards who wanted to be called Daddy while they spanked him, but he would do this for Finn. After all he often had had worse.

Time didn´t seem to pass with no anchor to hold him down as his glass sat empty on the table and Kurt got restless. He remained seated, fidgeting until he suddenly got up and hurried to the bathroom to cool off. The inside of the restroom was covered in black mosaics from bottom to top, the white square taps sticking out in a stark contrast. His hands settled onto both sites of one of the sink and he looked into the huge mirror, never quite meeting his own eyes.

It was just sex, he did this several times a day and yet, with Finn´s entire future on the line he felt nauseas.

There was no guarantee Greg would keep him and buy him out, he couldn´t afford to mess this up even just a little bit. He needed to go all out, maybe even risk sleeping without a condom if necessary. He´d do it, his life was not worth anything more than the family he had left.

"You can do it." He murmured to himself in a cheesy pep-talk and was about to leave the rest-room when he spotted something lying on the sink.

Without hesitation he picked the wallet up and held it to his face to examine. It was definitely rarely used, pure leather and opened up to reveal more than three credit cards and a lot of green peaking out behind a fold. Enough green to buy Kurt for a couple of days, he knew. Measuring money´s value in time with him had gotten a thing a long time ago.

Here he was, one finger-slip away from being closer to earning enough to maybe buy himself out of there in a year or two and yet he did not take it.

That would take too long.

The only picture in the wallet showed an actor Kurt was familiar with because Hunter had tried to hire Cooper Anderson for a lot of porn only to be shut down. Next to Anderson was a man with slicked back hair and big, Bambi eyes. The credit card said: Blaine Anderson, so this guy had to be related to the actor and if Kurt was lucky enough he had hit the jackpot.

If this guy´s wallet spoke for something, it was definitely the money he needed and the idiotic owner that would provide him with it. "Blaine" looked so innocent it was hilarious and seducing him would be far easier than Greg, so he set his goal to a new setting.

Listening closely Kurt heard the sound of a buckle from inside the prestige stalls only and straightened his posture. He could only guess playing the sweet, loving type would get him much farther with guys like that, so he dropped the whole kind of slutty act when he heard a door open.  
Out stepped the man from the picture, looking a bit older than he had been when the photograph was taken. His hair was still slicked, but it currently had a curly texture and his big brown eyes immediately caught the wallet Kurt was waving around.

"Excuse me, I suppose this is your wallet?" Kurt said with a fake grin."You are lucky a decent guy found it lying on the sink it seems."

Blaine returned his smile and went over to wash his hands."First of all, I hope the pep talk was not because you found my wallet because I am more than grateful for you being so nice- " It was Kurt´s turn to look down as if he wanted to hide a non-existent blush. "And second of all in this place I think nobody needs that measly amount I have with me, right?"

Pretentious snob, Kurt´s favorite. Guys with big egos were easy to suck up to.

"You are absolutely right. Anyway, I still wanted to hand it to you personally. I actually- uhm- I saw your picture and thought you looked- uhm" He mumbled and finished lamely."- nice."

Instead of acting cocky, Blaine´s face lit up and the way he gazed at Kurt made him uncomfortable. Like Blaine saw a different man than what he really was. But that was the point, right?

"Thank you for saying that." Blaine finally took the wallet."You really look nice yourself. Ialready love the detail on last season´s Armani suits but you really lifted its appeal with that bowtie. I think we kind of match."

And they did, both wearing blue bowties, just in different shades. Kurt forced to laugh alongside. "What a coincidence." He said.

"Maybe it is not."

Kurt teasingly raised an eyebrow "What, a grown man believing in destiny?"

"Sometimes."Blaine retorted."I guess we will only find out if you release me from spending the night bored and drunk here all alone."

"I- I would love to."

* * *

**Thoughts, critism and questions? You can always write me and I will write you & for you!**


	2. They tell you that you re lucky

**TW still apply + verbal abuse.**

**The beginning is fluff, the ending very very angsty. I promise things will look better in the future chapters, even though the warnings will at least be mentioned. **

**I hope you like it and thank you for the reviews and followers. I know it´s not everyone cup of tea, so please read only if you´d like to. :)**

* * *

**They tell you that you're lucky but you're so confused**

This time Kurt was faced with an unknown problem he should have been familiar with. He lied every day, pretended to be someone else to cater to the client´s wishes whenever he needed to, and yet the domesticity of having a sort of formal date had him sweating under the suit jacket.

It was this pretentious environment, this tie that cut his throat like a coiling snake and the man he had learned was named Blaine. Blaine with his doe eyes and his smile and his damn look. He believed every lie Kurt told and seemed so innocent at that.

"Have you ever been here before?"  
"Once or twice." Kurt lied."Whenever I felt lonely in my apartment I´d come here, not that I´d want to bother you with details."

Blaine looked crestfallen. "It´s the same with me actually. The reason I come here is in hopes of meeting someone but whenever I did, I was no more than drunk in the evening and as lonely as I had been at my arrival. Hearing I could have met you even for tonight is actually astonishing and disappointing at the same time."

Kurt may not be the expert when it came to dating, but he sure was when it came to reading people. It came with his line of work, where he had to quickly know someone in order to be what they wanted. Blaine´s heart must have been broken recently, the way his eyes got sad and his shoulders slumped. He played with the only ring he wore as if it meant something. Heartbroken men were the worst, miserable and demanding. They always wanted him to be someone else.

Did Blaine want him to be someone else?

"But if we had met earlier, you would have had somebody else with you, isn´t that true? And where would that leave us?"  
"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, voice hitched.

Kurt sipped on his new drink. "I mean, don´t get me wrong, I am not trying to overstep the boundaries." He reminded himself of the shy act."Forget what I said."  
"No, no. Please, tell me. I will not be offended by you being honest."  
"This is a wild guess but, uhm, you just got out of an relationship it seems and now you are on a date. _If _this is a date I mean, it is your call…I better shut up now and let you safe me from embarrassment."  
For a short second Blaine looked at him as if he saw through the façade, but then Kurt realized he was just trying his hardest not to let the tears fall that were rising in his eyes.

"It´s okay for you to ask, especially since you are right. He was an asshole though and speaking about him would ruin your night and mine." Kurt simply nodded."So Kurt, how old are you and what do you do whenever you don´t have dates with a whiny stranger?"

"So this is a date?"

"Awkward conversation started in a restroom? Check. Talking about an ex-boyfriend? Check. Asking boring questions? Double Check. Seems like we can officially call it a date."

Kurt never laughed outside of his family. There was no reason to. It was probably the tension that let him relax for even just a second and let out a short laugh. Blaine´s grin got even wider and his eyes finally lost the solemn touch.

"I´m sorry, those really were the most boring questions ever. Why don´t we just talk about a common interest we share. Like spending lonely nights in a bar?"

"That would be great." Kurt replied.

Despite them not asking the usual questions, Kurt had a whole folder of lies he needed to remember and things about Blaine bestowed right upon them.

Blaine was 26, Kurt told him he was 23 when he was actually 19. Blaine worked as an art critique and wrote his own music, Kurt claimed he was about to graduate Harvard Law. Blaine liked art, Kurt said he loved it too and would love for Blaine to explain some abstracts to him. Blaine´s favorite musician was Andrea Bree – a pop singer, Kurt truthfully said he loved musicals the most.

Blaine drank red wine and liked to touch Kurt´s arm while they talked and Kurt let him.

"Law student who loves art and musicals? I think you are one of the most intriguing people I have ever met."

"Says the art critic slash song writer."  
"No I really mean it, you should meet yourself."

The warmth spreading inside of him was unfamiliar, at least in his stomach. Blaine´s touches, his heart eyes, they made him weak. And he couldn´t afford to be weak.  
"Can I ask what your parents think of you being gay?" Kurt suddenly said.

In return Blaine retreated his hand, losing a bit of his smile.

"I came out when I was fifteen and they- don´t get me wrong they were never abusive or hateful, but I felt the tension seep into my house. They spoke to me less, they stopped hugging or praising me, as if that was the reason for my sexual orientation. This one time my dad built a car with me, because you know, cars make people manlier it seems. Then one day, there was an accident-."Blaine stopped for few seconds."After that they must have realized that I was still their son, gay or not. I am not saying that it would be the same if I hadn´t been gay, but they have accepted me. Without them I wouldn´t have made it to New York, gotten a great apartment and a college degree. They even supported me in some off-Broadway musicals I starred in, front row, even hugged me a little too forceful and long after that. My dad is a weirdly soft hugger for someone who builds cars."

The last bit had obviously been meant to break the tension and it did. Blaine was ever so chipper and Kurt was reminded once again why it was okay to lead him on. Blaine was loaded, had a family that he could return to at Thanksgiving and he took it for granted. No sweet gesture could make those facts disappear.

"How about you? What are your parents like? Any siblings?"

"Just one. Finn is eleven and you should meet him. He has this huge mouth he likes to talk with the whole day, it drives you nuts and-" Fond eyes returned him to the present. As much as he loved to gush about Finn, it could wait. He had a greater goal. "and he has the softest heart."

If Blaine noticed him not answering the other questions, he didn´t comment on it. Instead he said:"Has anyone ever told you that they wanted to make you smile?"

"What?" Kurt checked his face - still smiling he returned."I´ve been smiling the whole night…because of you."

"No you have not, but I hope that will change in time."

Blaine was obviously past tipsy. His hand intertwined with Kurt´s on the table top and his eyes seemed to trace every line of Kurt´s face. For once, he could believe the gullible man to be judging art. Feigning to be shy and actually feeling uncomfortable at being regarded, Kurt lowered his head.

"Hey, no." Blaine´s free hand felt soft when it tipped Kurt´s chin back up."I like to keep looking at the most fascinating piece of art as long as I can."  
"I am not art."

"If only you could see. People never call themselves as they are, afraid to be judged for being realistic. The world is always out to make them feel miserable on behalf of others. Kurt, you truly are art. You seem so open, like a painting with bright colors that intrigues the viewers to come closer and once they are closer, they can no longer see the picture. That is what you are. The closer I am, the better I seem to see the doors you keep closed and want to know what you hide."

"Stop." Kurt tried, irritation showing for once.

"It´s like the painter didn´t want anybody to actually understand the message of you and yet here you are, because he still wanted people to try."

He gulped, throat closed with anger. Blaine was so wrong and stupid to believe he would ever get to understand him. He´d never let anybody that close. But maybe he was right. Maybe Kurt was art, a picture tainted every day by new painters that would leave and he´d never be able to wash their color off. They were the ones that had ruined the once colorful canvas and painted it black. Blaine would just be another one to color him darker and he wanted him to, to get rid of these ounces of hope he´d never thought he´d feel again. There was no more hope for him.

So he forced another smile, shook himself free of any touch.

"You, sir, are obviously drunk."  
Blaine´s face was somber. "Am not. Everything I said, every line, as cheesy as it may have seemed, was what I truly believe in."

Kurt laughed, grabbing the half full glass of Blaine and downing it. It was the only one Blaine had ordered. Then he stood up, averting Blaine's eyes.

"This evening was lovely but maybe-"He faked fidgeting."We´d like to continue it someplace else?"

Blaine was already up, pulling on his jacket and then helping Kurt into his like he was some sort of man from another decade. The ones where people still had manners. Of course he was quick to want to have me in bed, Kurt thought.

"What did you have in plan? Are you hungry?"

They exited the bar, out into the biting cold night nibbling at the warm skin they possessed. Greg was nowhere to be seen, which he was grateful for. When Blaine nudged his hand, Kurt took it, not thinking too much about how it warmed him.

"This is not what I normally do. It´s just that I feel this connection to you I have never felt before in my life." Blaine kept quiet so Kurt continued in a whisper."So maybe, if you liked we could, uhm, go to your place?"

Kurt thought he knew what to expect. A heated glance and groping in the backseat of a cab among other things. Blaine however just kept on being silent and smiling at him. It was unsettling to say the least.

"It´s not that I don´t want to –"  
"But we should stay friends. I get it." Kurt spit out. No sex meant he had no need to be nice anymore. However he had not turned around yet when Blaine gently turned him around by his shoulder.

"Friendship is important to me in a relationship as well. Be that as it may, I was actually trying to do this right." Kurt rolled his eyes."No, really. I value you, Kurt, and I was thinking you deserve a gentleman. Let us go out, let me convince you to let this be more than one evening."

The convenient thing to do would be fucking him right now, so Kurt could show his assets. Instead he had to take a slightly longer road he hoped had the same outcome. Blaine was a romantic, and romantics were fools.

"I´d love to see you again."

They exchanged numbers and called for a cab afterwards. With the chilly air as excuse, Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine until their bodies were snug. Through the thick wool of their jackets, Kurt could feel a heat he for once did not associate with sex. It was awkward, like walking into a room full of strangers, no matter how nice they appeared. Blaine´s goofy smile was what convinced him to remain like this a while longer. Son he felt an arm surround his back, hand settling unusually high.

"About you being like art, I really meant that. How about on our next date I will take you to a gallery and show you what I meant?"

The cab-driver pulled up in that moment and with no room of arguments, Kurt nodded. His eyes flickered to Blaine´s lips, wondered if they were as sweet as the stupid man they belonged to. For now, he didn´t find out, because the cheek he kissed instead was smooth and luke warm, though he could see it heat up right after.

"Bye." Kurt whispered against Blaine´s skin.

Once inside the car he no longer thought about Blaine´s face, his mind was stuck on the way Blaine had opened and closed the door and tipped his imaginary head. Kurt didn´t understand. There were ways quicker to get him into bed.

* * *

When he returned, Kurt was surprised once again. It was way past midnight, late enough to have most grown-ups in bed while apparently; his eleven-year-old brother was wide awake. Music was playing, all the lights were on and there Finn was, plastic sword in hand and jumping on the couch. The sounds Kurt made startled him a few seconds later and while he bounced he turned around and let out a wail. Next thing he knew, Finn had crashed into the unfortunately built ford of blankets. He was smart not to reappear again, because Kurt was seething.  
"What the heck are you doing up past 3 am?" With no response Kurt hurried over and untangled his brother with a sigh."You have got three seconds to explain or your TV time is two hours shorter this week."

"Nonono, wait." Finn yelped. The crown he had had on his head was now crooked, covering one brow."Sebastian came over to watch over me while you were gone and we ended up playing cards. He just went over an hour ago."

"Sebastian did wh- no actually, I am not surprised. I should´ve expected worse to be honest. What I want you to do now is brush your teeth and go to bed. We will talk about this tomorrow, after I cleaned up the mess two children have produced in my home."

For once, Finn actually listened and went to the bathroom. When he returned, Kurt had made the living room acceptably looking once more. Seeing Finn still with his crooked crown and a plastic sword had him soften a lot, even though he´d never dare show.

"Where have you been tonight?" Finn asked, plopping down next to Kurt on the couch.

"This is not a conversation I am having at three am with my brother on a school night."  
"You´d never tell me if it was daylight either." Finn countered.

"That is because I am allowed a private life."

"I always have to tell you where I am though. I tell you what girls I am in love with."Finn pouted, crossing his arms. He had that from Kurt."How is that fair?"

"You are my little brother and I am the grown-up. That is why I treat you differently."

The things Finn said next made Kurt freeze, inside and out. No blood felt like pumping through frosty veins, no thought crossed his mind

"Hunter never does. He treats me like I am a grown-up! You never have time for me, we never play, we never watch shows together anymore. When Hunter comes over he always brings pizza and chocolate. You would never allow me what he does, so that means he is a better grown-up."

As soon as he shook free of his stupor, he whipped around. Finn´s eyes got huge and a hand clasped over his mouth, as if he thought his words had been upsetting. Well, they were but that was not important right now.  
"How often is Hunter here while I am gone?"  
"I – I´m not sure. He was here yesterday and Monday and we catch up on games whenever they run because we know you don´t like them and you are at work either way and I thought I could let him in I can let him in right?" Finn said in a long string of words.

"Is he weird? Is there anything he does to you that seems strange." Kurt gulped."Did he ever touch you where I told you it´s not appropriate?"  
Finn frowned, crown slipping lower. "The places you said I should tell you if anyone touched them?"

Kurt nodded. He´d had to take those preventions in a apartment complex like this, he just had never thought it wouldn´t be filthy clients.  
"No! No he has not. He just hugs me when they score or messes up my head- Kurt? You don´t look well."

As if bitten, Kurt jumped up. A smile settled onto his lips, so fake even Finn could see through it, but Kurt held onto it like it was his lifeline.  
"I´m okay. Now let´s get you to bed. We will talk about this tomorrow."  
For whatever reason, Finn didn´t put up much fuss and together they stepped into the single bedroom they had. Instead of the tasteful decoration Kurt was able to afford over the years, Finn´s room was covered in posters of Cars and Disney movies and the newest generation of Powerrangers . The floor was covered landmines posing as sharp-edged Pokémon figures and slippery Yu-Gi-Oh cards Kurt carefully avoided by walking on his tiptoes. A small blue light was still shining above the bed and with Finn settled in, he felt himself relax. His worries would have to wait, right now it felt like the one time they didn´t fight.

"You could have told me you couldn´t sleep because you were afraid. I would have understood." Kurt said. His hand pulled the crown off of his brothers head and then proceeded to run through the slightly long brown hair.  
"I was not!"  
"Yes you were."

Finn hid his face up to his nose under the blanket, glaring up at Kurt before a yawn broke all the fight he still had in himself.

"How did you know?" He then grumbled, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Well for one, you never dress up as king unless you are fighting the shadowmonsters and second of all, I may not be here that often, but I do know my baby brother."

Finn´s eyes shifted to the lamp as if to remind Kurt that he accidentally could let it run until he was asleep. He would have done it either way. Before standing up, he leant over to press a kiss on Finn´s forehead, something his brother would never admit to liking. He then crossed the room and turned once more to bid him goodnight.  
"Good night, little king."  
"Good night, Kurty. And, about what I said before-"  
"It´s alright." He replied, not willing to listen to lengthy explanation that would result in pain once more.  
Finn still looked guilty until Kurt out on a huge smile. Seconds after, brown eyes closed in exhaustion. Once they had, his face got tense again, frowns lining his forehead as the dark thoughts finally crept back into his head.

He still had one thing to do tonight.

* * *

"Nice suit, who were you using it on?" ",was the first things out of Hunter´s mouth when he opened the door to the apartment he frequently used

. Of course it was the most luxurious and spacious one, floor to ceiling windows and hardwood floor that he liked to let his ´employees´ scrub. Kurt was not surprised to find him still up. Hunter never missed the chance to be Kurt´s biggest nightmare come to life.

"Karofsky, who else?"  
Hunter grinned dirtily."Well he is our best client, so you better treat him like you are worth the money he blows on you for using your filthy holes."

In return, Kurt nodded, a metallic taste filling his mouth. Blood was seeping onto his tongue as he bit down, filling him with unwanted feelings. No misstep was allowed when Hunter was like this. When he had the remote control to Kurt´s fickle cage holding in his emotions, and he was ready to let it blow up at any given moment.

"So, I assume you are not just here to return a suit you know I won´t wear again after someone like you did." He came closer, nose touching Kurt´s while he slowly cupped Kurt´s throat."Were six costumers not enough for you? Are you finally coming to terms with the knowledge that I can fuck you the best? That my control over you is the only thing making you hard?"

Kurt tried to suppress any shock he may feel at what was being said, but Hunter lived for figuring people out and using it against them. His smile got wider, making his mouth appear huge enough to swallow Kurt whole.  
"Yes I know about your little problem with your standing qualities. I tape every single session you have and then watch you get fucked by every single man in New York. Just because I can."

Kurt did not reply, did nothing when his boss lead him over to the king sized bad that stood right in the middle of the entrance room. The questions he intended to ask would come later. There was no minute he thought of Finn when he was whoring himself out, like it would somehow taint his brother.

"Strip! And do it quickly, I am tired and we have more things planed once you shed the pretense you wear."

Once stripped there was no surprise left when he felt rough rope bind his torso first, then his wrists to the headboard and feet strapped wide open next to his upper body. A ball gag covering his mouth was the next thing he was forced to wear. His eyes were only things he could move, even though Hunter would demand to be looked at. Sometimes he wanted to be begged and whenever he didn´t, he wanted to see Kurt´s eyes. Kurt wondered why for the utmost time, knowing he had no emotion left to feel. He barely noticed fingers being shoved inside of him.

"Lose and slippery, I see you came prepared." Once more Hunter cupped his neck, squeezing roughly once until he felt Kurt´s body reacts on impulse.

Then he was entered, feeling the heated flesh of Hunter´s dick squeeze into him at a slow pace. He was familiar with it, the agonizing way Hunter fucked him, always close to pleasure and yet he felt a helplessness, similar to the one he had felt in his childhood, creep back into him.

He hated every minute of it. Hated how Hunter jerked him off against his will and how he couldn´t move, couldn´t scream if he wanted to. He was completely at Hunter´s mercy. Whenever the hands squeezed tighter around his windpipe, he knew it was close to an end and he found himself hoping that maybe he´d finally succeed in dying. It could be an accident.

"Look at me!" Kurt reopened his eyes, not having realized he had closed them in the first place."That´s better. I want to see what I do to you."

Kurt´s mixture of moan and scream was silenced by a gag and hands, but he felt the cum spread into him after Hunter´s cock had had its last twitch. He was halfway through with the next part remaining unknown. Hunter could be creative if wanted. It felt like not a second had passed between his boss pulling out, and fingers entering him again.  
"You feel that? That is my branding, my claim on my property. You know you are my property, aren´t you? Answer me!"

Kurt nodded.

"That is right, you are my chosen one. The others bore me with the sucking up they do once they see me. They always demand, they never protest. You are lucky I keep up with the nasty tongue you sometimes possess, Kurt."

He kept on nodding. Hunter´s free fist found Kurt´s hair then, pulling until he winced before unclasping the gag. Spit dribbled down Kurt´s skin with no one to wipe it away.

"I want you to have a taste of us, Kurt. What do you say? I even let you room for your own decision."

He needed to say yes and he had to say no. Lucky Ones had to fight or lose. Hunter grinned first, then he untied Kurt´s hands and stood up from the bed, fingers never leaving Kurt´s hole.  
"No?" Hunter cooed."You still have some fight left in you? Then let me drive it right out of you."

Wet fingers were shoved between his lips and they pushed and pushed until Kurt gagged and licked around them. Hunter tasted gross, but he closed his eyes and mock blew Hunter´s fingers until they finally retreated. He relaxed a second too long, since Hunter then repeated the same procedure until he felt like nothing was left and Kurt´s cheek burned with anger and shame.

Satisfied by the reaction, his boss let go of him. Leaving Kurt, he stood up, put his jeans back on and righted the button up shirt he had worn throughout their encounter. Not another glance was given Kurt until he spoke up.

"You never told me you visited Finn while I am at work." Kurt whispered with a raw throat. His body felt spent, otherwise he wouldn´t have sagged down on a bed frequently used by Hunter.

Hunter´s whole cocky attitude shifted once again, target once more set on Kurt's back."I was not aware we need to run through everything mommy."  
"He told me you watch games together and play games. You never did with me."  
"Do I detect jealousy?" Hunter smirked, but the crack of vulnerability had appeared nonetheless."Shh, don´t be like that, the games I play with you are far better. I like to have the upper hand, you see?"

He nodded."He really thinks you are the good guy."

Hunter´s mouth was a thin line that never bode well. The only times he lost his cocky attitude were the prequel to a horror story, created by himself. Kurt felt the repercussion of fear drumming against his chest when Hunter dragged him down the bed, shoving him to Hunter´s feet. His knees felt chapped were they slid over the floor, but he kept on kneeling.

"And am I not?" Hunter strode closer slowly, coming to a halt in front of Kurt´s face."I am no saint, but I am not a sinner. You are. I know you make me out to be a villain, the one selling you, but that is not true. You can´t force the wanting."

Almost gently, a shoe covered foot guided Kurt´s face down until his other cheek hit the floor. Then its tip slid down until it pressed into his windpipe.  
"Let us stop your denial, alright?"Hunter said softly."I know what your innermost thoughts are, so we can try to make them come to the surface. I want you to repeat everything I say."

"Yes." Kurt whimpered.

There weren´t many things in life h was afraid of, but one loomed above him now and one he had caged in his chest a long time ago. The first sentence he heard, he had to force his lips to move to repeat. Every following sentence was like a hammer to the cage he held his emotions in.

"I- I am nothing short of a cheap whore."  
"Nobody truly forces me, I ask for it."

"I love to feel strangers dicks up my hole. I am a cunt. I never get enough."

"I will never run away. I will never run- I will never."  
"No one can satisfy my needs but Hunter."

"I hate myself for seducing men and luring them into bed. I ask for it!"  
"I ask for it."  
"No, please don´t make me say-" Kurt tried at the next sentence. The consequence was two kicks to the rips. Hunter said the sentence in a loop until Kurt finally repeated it."Finn doesn´t deserve this, to be surrounded by a whore every day. He loves Hunter much more. How could he love a brother that relishes being impaled on cock?"  
"Finn doesn´t love me."

"Nobody will ever love me."  
"I am a worthless whore."

Hunter chuckled. The moment his foot lifted, reality seeped back into Kurt´s life. First he felt the pain on his check and in his neck, then he realized he had to breathe. He started to cough violently, more liquid spilling onto his face and drip-drip-dripping down. He was crying.

"Now, Kurt, that wasn´t so bad. You should come clean to yourself every day."

A soft kiss was pressed on his cheek. Not comprehending what was happening, he clung onto Hunter, who consoled him like a lover after a quarrel.

"You have truly amused me today, Kurt, so I will be generous and listen to one wish of yours. Name it."

Kurt took in a deep breath, trying to focus."I was almost thirteen when I started-"  
"You know I won´t grant you that. It is high time Finn came to work."

"Just give him another half a year to be a kid. Please." Kurt kissed up and down Hunter´s jaw. "Forget my last boundary, I will do it. Six guys, seven, I don´t care. I have nothing left, I will take on everyone and you can- you can drug me too."

Hunter kissed him roughly, holding his head in place. As a favorite, he had had one thing he was allowed to refuse and that had been drugs. He had watched drugs destroy Finn´s parents, he had lost weeks as a kid under the influence until he refused them. Now, everything was over. He needed to have more time for his plan to work and to be on Hunter´s good side.

Six more months to make Blaine fall for him.

"Deal."

* * *

When he returned home by six in the morning, he didn´t even bother to cover himself with a blanket once he had fallen into bed. It wasn´t until four hours later that he woke up and looked at his phone.

**Blaine Anderson 2.21 am: This evening was truly wonderful. I really hope the next time we see each other I can convince you how special you are.**


	3. You don t feel pretty you just feel used

**I am so exhausted by my life right now but I was so inspired by all the kind words and I was so blown away by the response that I just wanted to surprise you with my quick upload. Yay. I am proud. Thank you, thank you!**

**This chapter is really important to finally grasp Kurt under almost normal circumstances and I hope you understand why the characters I chose are so bitter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**But you don´t feel pretty you just feel used.**

This time, Kurt wondered where he fit into in life. It was certainly not with the prostitutes working in the street, with their ripped clothes and make-up, but it was no where above that either. Especially not into an art gallery dressed in a dark blue button and a dark, overused jeans that was twice as tight as any pants he might spot among the other occupants. Sure, this was not overall a suit and tie event, and yet he was in between again. His clothes nowhere chic or edgy enough to fit in and frankly those with a rather unique style of clothes were freaking him out. A girl with half her hair in a buzz cut while the other half curled around her shoulders in neon green stuck her tongue out at him for no apparent reason, while a man in business suit nodded at him. He felt like the odd one out, except for the part where he held hands with someone that was the center of the universe right now.

As soon as Blaine had seen him, he had shed his jacket and tie, as if not wanting to be overdressed while Kurt wore…well Kurt wore this to an art gallery. His voice had been warm against the cold winter night and his lips on Kurt´s cheek lingered and so did their heat. Blaine´s smell had been covered by the icy cold but next to him he could breathe the earthy smell in and it was the one thing he needed to focus on. He mustn't screw this up. The door was held open by Blaine when they entered and he waited until Kurt passed through before linking their hands together and following him in.

Blaine believed him to be an ordinary man, somewhere above the rest of New York's broke college students and Kurt tried his best at representing this. He was glad that he´d chosen a shy persona as cover, that meant Blaine wouldn´t get suspicious when he didn´t contribute much to the conversation Blaine had with other people. Still, they were the couple everyone approached, everyone chatted up, with him nodding along to whatever Blaine said.

_Mr. Anderson, what a pleasure to have you here at an art gallery that we hope is to your taste. Mr. Anderson, how are you this fine evening? And who is that beside you? Mr. Anderson look at my work please. Who is the nice young man at your side?_

Kurt suddenly felt rather entrapped in the wine that had been brought to him by a waiter dressed as a robot. His body felt downright foreign to a place like this, only anchored to someone equally out of reach. The thing was, he needed to pull Blaine down to his level for good. He cuddled closer with all those people surrounding them and gave Blaine´s hand a squeeze.

"Mr. Anderson, me and my friend have listened to your album. It really is a piece of art unlike any other." A girl with orange hair and a checkered dress said, clearly star struck. Kurt rolled his eyes at her, receiving a glare in return.

"Oh, shush. I didn´t know people actually bought it."

Right, Blaine had mentioned that he worked on music alongside his job as a critic. Kurt wondered for whom he spread his legs while Blaine found time to do both."I would really like to listen to it too." He said.

"You haven´t?" The girl asked haughtily."I´m sorry who are you again?"  
"I could ask the same thing."  
"Well, I have been the first to ask."

Blaine chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kurt´s hair that made him froze before he was the one who regarded her haughtily. "He is my date. And that is why I am sorry to have to cut it short today. I think we both need a bit of privacy this evening."

A friend of Blaine, Kurt had learned named Wes, grinned at them."Blainey out to impress his date with work knowledge?"  
"I plan to."

Internally he sighed, outwardly he blushed and swatted Blaine on his chest. How he hated romantics with their sugar sweet lies. This was no fairytale ad if it had been, he´d be the slaveboy of the king that no one talked about. However great the mistrust he had for Blaine´s words, his eyes could see the look of admiration on his face. All this hope Blaine had in a picture perfect romance with him were useless, since Kurt knew the end of their story was not happily ever after.

Gentle, always gentle, Blaine led him away after thousands of goodbyes and their hands swung between their bodies as they entered the maze of artwork the gallery had created. Lined by picture after picture, the walls were narrow on both sides. Most of the so called art held no value or understanding to Kurt. He just saw the colors, the lines that did not built a picture recognizable, no matter how close he looked. Some consisted of shapes and some were just interwoven brushstrokes and others were malformed faces.

"I´m afraid I am not capable of understanding the message of them." Kurt finally said when Blaine had come to a halt in front of a picture Kurt assumed to be a moon.

"What do you see?"

Kurt tried another angle. "The moon? With a nose and the moon´s lover being…a moose?"

Blaine laughed heartily."You know what I see? A plate with a carrot and a running steak."  
"Okay?" Kurt saw what he meant but it still did not make much sense."Why?"  
"I don´t know the story of the artist. I am a critic of something that is highly disputable and depends a bit on the taste of the viewers to be honest. Most of the pictures you see here are intended to make you think about them and decide what you want them to be."  
In a way, Kurt understood. That didn´t mean he had to like the moon-moose love affair he saw, but it still made him glad that for once he could decide a path.

"I think I get it. So if that is the case, how can you do your job? What if people see something completely different than you do?" Kurt asked.  
"I take my time looking at the work, judging the colors, the methods the artists used and try to analyze it. My evaluation is supposed to be as objective as possible but people know me for my emotional side that bleeds into my job. A picture has to do something to me, call to me and lure me into staying and staring. That is how I do my job and somehow it pays."  
"What, you write a critique and everyone is interested in a work, because you liked it?"  
"Maybe-" Blaine began."Though I think that people haven´t looked close enough to understand something´s value before they take my advice. Sometimes you have to stand closer and stay."  
Kurt saw Blaine looking, eyes seemed to gently caress the inches of Kurt´s body. All over, he felt like a piece of meat, even though his heart fluttered a bit, betraying him. He broke the spell by stepping aside and showing fake interest in the work of others.

They got lost in the maze twice and made up stories of what they thought the pictures were about, if they passed it twice Kurt just made up a new story.

Most of the time, the ideas that popped into his head were absurd and a bit dirty, not something the role he played would have said. Blaine stopped in front of a picture looking like a huge butt made up of two raindrops, being exactly what he could not say.

"How fitting, a heart." Kurt cooed his lie, nudging Blaine.

Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow, lowly chuckling. "Uhm, I am pretty sure this is supposed to be someone´s butt."

"You are unromantic."

"Kurt, it literally is named: A wet behind. I think we can agree on the artist thinking of love while painting though. The details are astonishing."

For the first time, Kurt truly felt like taking off to hide away from the world. Instead, he laughed, long and hard, while tracing the card with the title underneath the picture. A wet behind.

He was so submerged in the ridiculousness of the situation, that he had not one evil thought when Blaine kissed him. It was quick and so warm, unlike anything he ever felt. Neither commented on their kiss. They just kept on walking, glowing cheeks they tried to hide from the other. Kurt, because he was puzzled and angry at himself, Blaine because he was positively affected by the kiss.

The maze the aisles created were thankfully leading them into a darkened path next, the paintings all having spotlights on them in order to be seen, while they were hidden by shadows. Kurt was just glad the darkness encased him like a lost friend and gave him shelter to gather his thoughts without Blaine knowing. They had kissed. Not a kiss that lead up to more, just the press of two pair of lips that was over quickly and yet was long enough to plant doubt in Kurt. He was not supposed to like any of this. He never got attached and he wasn´t sure if that was possible when this date was everything he never allowed himself to dream about. Holding hands and kissing, because you wanted to. Kurt _wanted_ to.  
"Look! This is what I had hoped they´d show again." Blaine said, interrupting Kurt´s thoughts."This is a picture I really wanted you to see."

They had come to a halt in front of a huge framed painting, showing the back of a brown-haired boy, embraced by two dark hands. It consisted of large brush strokes all equally done in a vertical manner. Bold colors were used to shape the pale skin of the boy, dark colors made up the background and the hands wrapped around him. Kurt´s breath got stuck when he understood.

"Why are you showing me this?" He gulped."I don´t understand."  
"Because this is how I see you."

No more explanation was offered, though Kurt got the message loud and clear. He was the boy that would be swallowed up by darkness, and Blaine could see. The truth was, Kurt knew all that but being shown was a painful remainder of what he made himself forget every day.

"I mean that in the most positive way." Blaine said as if reading his thoughts, but actually trying to make it worse."The main focus of the point is someone whose mind –"  
"It´s okay. You don´t have to explain."

"Please let me just-"  
"I understood just fine." Kurt hissed and let go of Blaine´s hand to – to do what?

To run from possibly the only solution to his problem because of a fickle emotion? He really wanted to get lost in the maze until he would never be found again. It was a fact that he didn´t know Blaine apart from shallow first contact conversations that could have just as well been about the awful winter weather. Except they weren´t and this wasn´t usual for Kurt. This was exactly what little children´s dreams consisted of and the possibility alone that this was finally the spec of goodness in Kurt´s life, hurt badly. Blaine was, aside from his objectively seen handsome appearance, someone who gave. He gave him compliments and honesty and he wanted to give him happiness as well. But Kurt was giving as well. He gave his body any man who asked nicely and then waved around enough money to make him give it. They wouldn´t click and this shouldn´t bother Kurt. All he wanted was money and Blaine was his bank that would give and give and this time Kurt would take.

No, he told himself, he did not have any feelings, be it good or bad. He switched them off any night, this wouldn´t be different, just because it came wrapped in a shiny box.

Kurt still wanted to run, instead he anchored himself to Blaine again. Blaine whose eyes always seemed glued to him and filled with concern.

"I am sorry, that was immature." He apologized."I read they let the people paint their own canvases and donate the price to charity. Want to help me draw a little?"

Blaine nodded warily."First, I want to apologize, too. I don´t know if this painting means the same thing to you it does to me, so I just wanted to say sorry. Dinner´s on me for ruining your night. I mean if you still want to go-"  
Kurt faked a chuckle and held his fingertip to Blaine´s mouth to shush him. This he was familiar with, seduction. He let Blaine grin and kiss it, let himself take what was given.

He was about to drag a finger down Blaine´s tie to smooth it, when his phone rang and threw his game. He needn´t look at his phone, he recognized the song. It felt like everything inside his body plummeted and without him realizing, his fake grin slipped and. There was no thought of pretence, just fear throbbing his his bones.

"I- I need to take this."

Then he ran, just a bit, until he was lost in the maze and his only way back was the one he had come from. His hands shook when they finally answered the call.

"Finn?" he immediately said."Is Finn alright? Has something happened?"

"Hey, calm down-"  
"Is Finn-? Did Hunter come over?"

Jeffrey exhaled long enough to cause another surge of panic with seconds passing by without Kurt knowing.

"Fuck, tell me! What happened, I can take it."

"Kurt, this phone call is not even about Finn."  
"Oh." Kurt uttered."Oh, this is about Hunter right?"

"He wants you to come as soon as possible. Karofsky is already in your room and you know he hates waiting. Bought the whole fucking night again that fuck-ass."  
His heart pounded loudly in his chest, each beat a new sign that he was alive. Alive and living in hell.  
"Hunter also knows that you haven't met with Karofsky now of course." Jeff continued."If I were you I´d be home soon."  
Kurt thought hard about the next steps. There was only a night full of torture and sex waiting for him and he still had a plan he was working on. Even though he almost had strayed from the path.  
"Does Hunter know that you´re telling me?"  
"No, he said he would do it himself, so expect a call from him soon."  
Kurt closed his eyes, embracing his narrow waist with his free hand, like he needed something to cling to."Can you do me a favor? Hide Finn for a few hours, please. Please, I know that you all do so much for me already by keeping an eye on him, but I really need to do something tonight. Please, I´d be in your debt."

Jeff didn´t reply, Kurt would know the answer anyway. Whoever dared to go against Hunter had something coming, and by hiding Finn, Jeff would be in huge trouble. And normally, Kurt cared about most residents like they were friends, but he just needed a bit more time to think.

"One hour, please Jeff. If not for me, do it for him. I´m afraid he will hurt him when I don't show up in ten minutes and I just need a little more time."

"Fine!" Jeff snapped."An hour or I will kick him out. Fuck, I really hope you bring me a pack or two because I need more than one cigarette once he finds out."  
A breath left Kurt."Thank you. An hour, I promise."

Once he had ended the call, he switched off his phone. It vibrated in his hands with another incoming call before it was finally dead. He only had 59 minutes now, needed at least 20 minutes home. Yes, enough time to stop being a gentleman and find the bathroom.

When he returned, Blaine eyed him with concern once again, capable of one emotion only it seemed. It was terribly annoying, which was why Kurt wouldn´t meet his eyes again. He simply looked where he was going while dragging Blaine through the maze.

"Where are we going?" Blaine yelped as they crossed a corner.  
"I really need to do something-."  
"Okay."

Gullible. So fucking gullible that it was surprising that no one had abducted Blaine as a kid. Abduction being a big word for a kid Kurt was certain, would go along if someone said he needed help. _Needed him._

The bathroom outside was as artsy as the inside. Blue lighting turning the pink sinks purple and the eyes of the mosaic kraken were glowing. Thankfully, they were alone, every cubicle door open and showing their empty state. Now all he had to do was decide for a role. Still shy, or daring now? Needy?

"Blaine, I really feel like this is going to be something special for us." He started, batting his eyelids."I haven´t felt that for anyone in such a long time. And I don´t want you to get the wrong opinion of me. I really am not like that."  
"Like what?" Blaine gulped.

He was clearly affected by Kurt´s proximity, his leg moving against Blaine´s slightly apart ones. Almost touch his cock, but not quite yet.

"Like someone who wants to end this date in a special way, since something important has come up."

Kurt stumbled a bit when Blaine took a step back. Hands were on his face next, forcing his head up gently. "Is everything alright? It´s not something serious, is it?"  
"No, I just need to be home soon to take care of Finn." Blaine visibly relaxed, as if drained of his worry."That is why, I wanted to know, if it was okay if I did something?"  
"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

Kurt´s eyes almost rolled all the way back into his head, where he´d see his brain sighing in irritation. He emphasized his point with a finger tracing the cloth-covered crotch, making Blaine gasp.

"Here?" Blaine asked between another hiss.

"It is an abstract art gallery, right? I think people will be a bit more open minded to new things?"

"I don´t know." Kurt retracted his hand, noticing Blaine´s body involuntarily following it. "It is not that I don´t want to but- the thing with Craig is still making me hesitate, because this is exactly how our relationship started, minus the cubicle because he would think that beneath him, but look where it ended. I know this is not what you want, but could it wait? Just give me a bit more time and let me show you how much I want it then?"

Kurt tried not to show his annoyance, which was proving to be difficult. He had half a mind of convincing Blaine like he did with all the closet cases that were hesitant of fucking him. Instead he held up his hands.

"Of course it can. I am sorry if I was coming on too strong. How about we go out and look at some pictures and you tell me about this Craig?"  
Blaine´s smile returned, as did his touch. "Sure, though there is nothing much to tell."

"There always is." Kurt muttered.

"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. So Craig and you didn´t work out because-?"

Turned out they broke up because of sex. It was not a very interesting story, cheating wasn´t for someone who was daily used as the one they cheated with. He wondered if he knew this Craig. It was a big city and yet it seemed mighty small with the people he crossed while outside, looking at him knowingly even though he had no memory of ever sleeping with them. Yet they mostly had, proving it by messaging his butt and whispering promises of return.

Kurt tried to look shocked and sympathizing as Blaine omitted most of what had happened. He didn´t exactly show, but his giving character had recovered with scars to show. Scars that Kurt would not only rip open, but create more once he was finished, which suddenly didn´t feel as good.

"I think this not a good basis for our first date." Blaine suddenly cut himself off midsentence.

"What was the night at the bar, if not a date."  
"That doesn´t count. I didn´t even pay."  
Kurt scowled a bit, when really he was pleased with that answer."Believe it or not, I am a man as well. And I can be all gentlemanly when I want to be, too."  
"That wasn´t what I meant." Blaine rushed to say.  
"I can open your door, I can pay for the dinner and I can compliment you on your wardrobe."  
"Of course you can." Blaine mumbled."I didn´t want you to feel like you couldn´t."  
His eyes didn´t leave the floor until Kurt laughed and bumped his shoulder lightly. "Blaine, I was teasing you and your dapper-man self-made codex of gentlemen."

"What? You dare mock me, sir?" He quipped teasingly.

And through that the date was set on the right track again, no more awkward feelings about the bathroom incident or the whining about the ex lingering. For the remainder of the shortcut evening, they evaluated pictures and tried to come up with creative titles for them. Blaine had seemed like a stiff, rich man that tired to stay youthful through jokes. Turned out, he was youthful and his humor even kind of clicked with the dry one Kurt actually had.

When Kurt needed to go, his lips lingered for about a second longer but the kiss was so achingly sweet that it never would fit right into the tightly knitted association he had with kissing.

* * *

Kissing Karofsky always entailed tongue and hunger for more. And yet he was disgusted how similar the words ushered were to what he had heard Blaine say.

"You are so beautiful." Karofsky said after relentlessly fucking Kurt´s mouth."I love how smooth your skin is and how clushed and red your cheeks are after- yunno." Sex. Gay sex. Spit it out, you´re fucking a male whore." I love you so much, Lucky."

"Sure." Kurt said, no point trying to be someone else. Karofsky was too stupid to even truly listen, engulfed in a bubble of sick emotions.  
"I saved up to 4000 Dollars now, just a few more to go until we can finally get you out of here. We won´t have a nice apartment for a while but at least we, uhm, have this, right?"  
"Uhum."  
"There is this nice place I want to take you soon, someplace where we it is only us. Hunter said he agreed to it if the price was right, so I have to save up some more and we´ll go in summer. You´d like to be in the woods right? I wouldn´t want your skin to burn on a beach or the men to look at what´s mine."  
Kurt sighed, sitting up. "As nice as that is, if talking is all you want to do, I have better things to do."  
He regretted it the following second when his head was pulled back by his hair and damp breath met his face."Better things like what? No one appreciates you like I do. They just want someone to fuck and go. Us, that is different."  
"You can´t even spell the word gay and you tell me what we have is special or that you love me? Surprise, having sex with a man when you are male is considered majorly gay. And you don´t do a good job staying in the closet."

His hair was gripped tighter, but no sound escaped his lips. This was nothing, he has had worse. Karofsky still seethed, finally letting go but pinning Kurt's body under his instead. "What has brought this on? Since when do you act that way?"  
"Since fucking ever. Just get it over with and leave, or go to sleep and you're your money go to waste on me."  
"It was the guy you have been with, right? That fucker you lied to Hunter about? I thought you lied because you tried to meet me but couldn´t because you didn´t know where I lived. But you meet some guy that pays you more right? He was the one who told you to act like that, is that it? Does he love you? Does he tell you how beautiful you are, like I do?"  
Kurt didn´t reply, knowing it wouldn´t penetrates the thick skull of him.

"Fine, if you don´t want to tell me, I will simply come here every evening, pay in advance. He won´t see you again because you can be with me."  
"You think you can do that? I can still refuse!"

He couldn´t. Not that night, not ever.

Hunter was right for once, Kurt had brought that on and while it hadn´t been the worst sex he had been forced to endure, the shallow compliments still made his skin crawl long after Karofsky had fallen asleep next to him. At the first sign of the deep snore that fucker had, he was off the bed, wiping himself clean and was out the room that Hunter had given him on his sixteenth birthday. His clothes consisted of the tiniest shorts and a slutty top falling off one shoulder, all the wardrobe Karofsky had ordered him to wear. The lipstick was long kissed and licked away, but his mouth still tasted like ash and cum.

The high-heels he now wore in his hand were clicking against each other while he walked, not loud enough to drown out the noises coming from the other rooms or the loud music from the bar beneath him. He felt no more used today than he did on most nights, and yet he almost didn´t have the power to go home and possibly face a death threats of Jeff or the prodding of Finn. He definitely was not up to a conversation with Rachel, who glared at him, sitting on the stairs he wanted to go up either.

He tried to ignore her, but she wouldn´t budge a bit to let him through and he hadn´t reached the point of hurting people in order to get what he wanted. Other´s filled that spot nicely anyway.

"Good evening, Kurt. Heard Karofsky has booked a night, and yet you are here and not with him. What does that tell me?"  
"Evening, Rachel. Heard it is none of your business. Would you be so kind and move your scantly covered ass from the stairs?"

She let out a haughty sound. Rachel Berry, Mrs. Innocent most called her, Fanny she wanted to be called by clients, but Kurt mostly stuck with bitch. And she was and he did not solely mean her occupation with that. She had come here with seventeen, to New York that is, with dreams of Broadway and wearing cat sweaters until she fell for Hunter and landed here, in this business. At least that was what people told him and he wasn´t all too interested whether it was the truth. He judged people on how they behaved when they were at their lowest point, and all sluts working for Hunter had long reached that point. Rachel just secluded herself from every little acquaintanceship that you could form in hell and lashed out to everyone. Santana wasn´t much better but unlike Rachel, she never sucked up to Hunter and she had her moments of hidden kindness.

So maybe it was true, that Rachel was still pining for the devil and that was the reason she told him every secret she found out about his ´employees´. The truth was that Hunter still barely paid her attention and for once he was grateful for that not for her sanity sake but for the little fun he had whenever her heard her scream when Hunter didn´t let her into his office. That he left would not go unheard by Hunter now, but he was too exhausted to care.

Her scowl was replaced by a wicked smile. Once upon a time, she must have been an ordinary girl with dreams higher than the Empire State Building but now she was here with him and her arrogance was as fake as the innocent girl she played for her costumers.

"Well, well, well, someone is grumpy. Why is that? Has Hunter finally decided he didn´t need your untalented, used body here? Someone told me you have turned a bit lose. He won´t like that since people pay less for you."  
"Bitch, just please get it over with, I just want to go to bed."  
"Hunter will hear about this. Not only have you lied to him about your whereabouts, you also did not take his call. I was with him when he called, you know, and damn he was really pissed off. Wait until he hears what you called me! I convinced him to would be best if he taught you manners."

"Sucking his dick will not improve manners, no matter how much you tell yourself it does."  
When Rachel made space for him, he looked at her warily. She wore a grin widened by the smudged pink lip-gloss, making her look like an evil clown. "No, but him spending a whole weekend with Finn will."  
"What?" He whipped around, close to manhandling her in his panicked state."What did you say?"

"You heard me."  
Kurt bit down on his lips. There was no point on staying, she would never tell him more, always teasing him with the only pressure point he had. He skipped stairs while running up to the third floor where the apartments of them were locate. Rachel´s yelling echoed up the staircase and in his head.

"That is what you get for turning your back. Soon, he won´t favor you anymore and you know what that means for your brother."

Then she laughed and laughed and laughed, like a broken record of one of the Broadway ones he had stolen from her. He had to get to Finn and then he had to set everything right.

He found Jeff and Finn in Nick´s apartment, cuddled into a thick ball of three guys on one couch. Sighing he went to change his clothes as to not disturb Finn once he woke up and found Kurt in clothes meant for women. His handy glowed with new text messages when he turned it on, and nine calls from his boss. He was tired for either. He returned to Nick´s, cuddling close into the tiny space left for him. Finn´s eyes opened slightly, spotted him and sluggishly he made his way over to Kurt´s lap, where he sat down, chin pressed on top of Kurt´s shoulder.

"Kurt, why-"  
He stroked his brother´s hair until he stopped speaking. "Go back to sleep buddy. I´m right here."

* * *

**Blaine Anderson 10.21 pm: I accidentally bought the butt picture. Now I don´t even know where to put it. Do you have any use for your ´heart´´?**

**Blaine Anderson 11.12 pm: I thought about it and you could help me find a new space for the picture. We can paint and donate a picture like we wanted to and cook something for dinner until it is time to move on to the Butt´s new place in my home. I´ll send you my address and maybe you could come over sometime this week?**

**Blaine Anderson 11.35 pm: Good night. xx**

- 10 -


	4. They tell you now youre the lucky one

**A/N: Heed the warnings for this! This is one of the angstier chapters. I promise the next few will be Klaine and as un-angsty as a story like this can get. Actually this chapter is out rather soon since I have exam time now. Thank OnceADreamer for being super cute about this story. I hope this won´t disappoint. Sorry for everyone I haven´t had time to answer yet, my life is CRAZY right now. :(**

**Thank you for your kind words everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**- And they tell you now you´re the lucky one.**

This time there really was no _this_ time. It was whenever he stood in the bathroom, glancing, and then truly looking at himself that he would hate what he saw. Bags under lifeless eyes and a too pale skin that set off the red lips of his. At least he looked better than he felt. He hated this, hated himself, especially when mornings left him raw with emotions that mostly wore off after a few minutes of clarity. He never should look into the mirror by morning, because all he saw a cheap whore, something he never wanted to be. Hunter´s words, the sentences he had to repeat, had slowly taken roots in his body and doubt was what remained.

"I hate you." He muttered, before turning away.

Kurt gritted his teeth against the world, closing of after giving in to all the voices that repeated insult after insult he had heard thrown at him before. The worst were the ones he had said about himself though, cutting in like a knife before twisting it with every doubt he had about himself because of them. There never was the right time to patch the wounds if he wanted to. He looked into the mirror a last time and put on a fake smile.

Then he was out of the bathroom, cigarette he only smoked in the mornings between his lips and a tiny bit of whiskey in his coffee before he was ready to face a new day. Both helped him regain the walls up to protect himself and he functioned like a machine, working on the plan he had spent sleepless hours over. Behind the stove, he prodded against a tile until it loosened and revealed the black box he then opened with a key he had taped onto the back of the next broken tile. Once opened, he was quick to extract the sum of money that he had intended to take and longingly gazed at the picture of his parents that was in there with it.

His father looked gruff, like someone that wouldn´t know how to hold anything fragile when his hands were meant for cars and hard work and yet he gently held Kurt in the photograph. He had called him buddy and bud and that was where Kurt´s memories ended. His mother had always smelled of baking, from the tips of her curly hair to her paint smudged jeans. They looked completely opposite of each other and they had created him. Kurt wasn´t gentle even though he looked fragile and he wished for his father´s strengths when life held him under water´s surface.

More than once he had found himself wondering what life would have been like if they hadn´t died, but recently he had stopped because there was no point in wishing for something you couldn´t have. He had Finn and that had to do.

Finn was the reason he saved money from his job, because Kurt wanted to ensure a better life for him. College was expensive and even though his job paid well, he did not have the amount some demanded yet. If possible he really wanted Finn to have a car at his sixteenth birthday as well, like any teenager could. The more reason for him to hurt when taking money for his decoy.

He could just hope that Blaine would soon be their benefactor and be worth the risk he was taking, the money he was sacrificing. There was no right or wrong when your world had always been tinted dark. The only thing left to do was try and try to not get swallowed whole.

* * *

He had carried Finn out of Jeff´s apartment and placed him at the kitchen counter. Moments later Finn´s head rested on it and he was asleep again. Meanwhile Kurt worked on the recipe that was sure to resurrect Finn, heating the pan while humming a Wicked song. Like a siren call, the smell of freshly made pancakes had Finn´s head snap up.

"Pancakes?" Finn mumbled, rubbing his eyes."With banana´s and nutella?"

"With whip-cream."  
Finn grumbled lowly, as if displeased with the alternative."And Strawberries?"  
"It is December, Finn. Winter strawberries taste awful and we have standards- At least I have, I am pretty sure you would eat anything as long as it was served with pancakes. You remember how you once ate them with salad dressing? Because I do and I also recall the two days of nursing you because you had stomach aches." He replied.

"I can´t remember something like that." Finn was a bad liar. "Nutella tastes great whatever season it is though, bro."  
"I only forgive you for using that horrible word since it is still early and because we can agree on you not asking questions about yesterday in exchange."

Not receiving a reply, he was pretty sure Finn had nodded. The brothers were not morning persons but at least the ten-year-old did not just have alcohol and nicotine to get over the drowsy cloud inside his head. All he needed was the chocolate treat Kurt finally gave in to serving the pancakes with.

Soon enough, Finn´s face was smeared with Nutella and whip cream, teeth brown when he grinned. He was optimistic of making Finn drop that habit since he had managed to make him stop chewing with his mouth open just recently. A part of him, a very large part of him, was happy to have those simply moment of Finn being childish. Who knew how long he would have them?  
"It tastes like Jesus has made babies with milk" Finn said laughing at the face Kurt made at that mental picture."That reminds me of a Powerrangers episode. One time there was this guy, Abergrowl, that kind of looked like a giant metal cow with a unicorn and he was fighting the green ranger that looked like a hippy. Or was it the red one? No, I think it was Fletscher- or was it?"

With as much enthusiasm as Kurt could muster, he nodded along at the right times and asked questions. They rarely had Saturday morning together. Especially lately they had not found time to talk about anything not relating to Kurt´s secret, which was mostly because Kurt had to work and hide and Finn was up and off with friends before he awoke. He still had his whole life in front of him and the hardships that came with it would be fended off by Kurt as long as he had a strong will inside his body.

"Kurty?"

Kurt´s eyebrow rose mockingly. There was only one question that could be asked now."Yes, Finny?"  
"Are there any pancakes left?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh." Finn said, face contorted as if he was facing a mathematical problem."Oh, but I am still hungry. So hungry for more and you are the world´s greatest brother making the world´s greatest pancakes. Not even the pancakes at the restaurant are as delicious as the ones you make. They are heaven covered in Nutella. Have I mentioned what a great brother you are? Is that Alexander McKing you wear?"  
Kurt laughed at what he must have taught his brother at one point. "You mean McQueen, but no, I wish it was. You have become quite a flatterer. Just know that compliments will only get you so far."

Finn laughed."Well they helped me get more pancakes and an extra portion Nutella?"  
"For the start you could take the left over Nutella off your cheeks if you want more. Two pancakes coming right up, but you should really slow down on your intake."  
"Because otherwise I get as fat as the pancakes, I know." Finn supplied, making Kurt actually laugh.

His brother had grown up in body and even though mornings were not his time to shine the brightest, Kurt knew that he was growing out of his childhood. It made him proud, but in the back of his mind he felt the terror rising. Childhood had been cruel to him but growing up had devoured him. Finn would- if his plan failed- Finn would work-  
No, he couldn´t think of that.

He forced a smile, focused on the jar he was promptly closing."No, there is nothing wrong with any weight, as long as you're healthy. And guess what, having this much pancakes is not."

"Noah has some everyday."  
"Well, Noah is not you, is he?"

Finn grumbled around his mouth full of chewed food."No, he isn´t. I wouldn´t want to be him, he is never allowed Nutella. And he always has to watch his sister that wants to play dress up. One time she made me wear a princess dress. Noah laughed but it wasn´t even that funny because it was a good fit. You would have liked the color of it."

Kurt nodded, proud of how nonjudgmental Finn was being."You know, I was thinking about something-" he started lightly."How about, for the next few days, you sleep at Noah´s place? I already called his mother and she was fine with it. You could pack the new dinosaur pajama we bought last week. I am sure Puck will be jealous."

Kurt carefully watched his brother react. Finn nodded, then his face scrunched up in confusion, then he shook his head.  
"I don´t know. Puck always wants to play wrestling and it hurts-"

There was a loud knock on the door, accompanied by shouts interrupting Finn. Kurt´s heartbeat quickened but he tried to remain calm when he addressed him, even though he felt sick to the bone.  
"Finn, go and pack your bags. Go over to Santana, wake her if you have to, and tell her to drive you over to Puck´s."  
"But my pancakes-"  
"Finn! Do as I say!" Kurt hissed.

The shouts in the background got louder and he knew Hunter was just trying to shake him up. He had a key, but he wanted Kurt to know he´d be in trouble. For now that gave Kurt time to rush to Finn´s room and pack clothes for the next three days.  
"I don´t want to. Puck is a meany!"  
"I have important work to do. Hunter needs the papers on his desk in an hour and he wants to check up on the progress now. You know how he hates to be distracted by children."  
Finn was yelling now, unsuccessfully trying to wrench the bag out of his brother´s hands."Please, Kurty. I really, really don´t want to sleep there."

"Please don´t make a fuss and go!" Kurt yelled.

A key in the door and the voice ringing through his apartment was no longer muffled by thin wood between them. In a sprint he gathered Finn´s favorite tiger pet and his pillow before he handed Finn his backpack. He couldn´t look into his brother´s eyes, knowing that the tears were running down his cheeks now. Every sob of him broke his heart open a little wider.  
"Oh Kurty! Ku-rt we have to talk." His boss sing-songed.

Soon after, Hunter strode into the room, followed by Nick and Jeff who looked apologetic and Rachel the Bitch openly celebrating. As much as he disliked her, at least with more people the chances of Hunter going too far lowered slightly.

"There you two are. Such a cute little family." His smile slipped a bit when he saw the boy´s backpack. "Leaving so soon Finn? I thought we´d agreed on going to the beach?"  
Kurt scowled, pressing his sobbing brother against his chest and as far away as he could from Hunter. His presence alone filled the room with poison bubbling in Kurt´s veins.

"Ku- Ku-rt said- I."  
"We´ll talk about it later. Now go and do as I said or this will be the last time you ate my pancakes." Finn struggled in his grip, running off before Kurt could tell him to be careful and to be good- and that he loved him.

"I hate you!" Finn screamed when he was at the door. He was gone, taken Kurt´s heart with him but he focused on the whole picture. At least he seemed to comply and Hunter didn´t stop him from leaving.

He was save.

"My heart melts whenever I see you two. God, even as a child he has been awful, I really don´t know why you bother so much with him." Gesturing to Nick, Hunter set his plan into motion.

He still _is_ a child- Kurt wanted to yell, but the words got stuck in his mouth as Nick´s hands gripped his wrists and moved them behind his back. At first he had the urge to fight, ignoring the fact that Nick was someone he knew, partly even trusted, but then the panic left his body. His hands were still kept in place, but the hold was soft and warm, wordlessly reassuring him.

He understood when Jeff shot him an apologetic look before taking a bat Kurt only noticed him holding now and swung it into Kurt´s lamp. It shattered almost quietly compared to the beat of his heart in his ears.  
"Stop!What is -?" Kurt struggled now, to no avail.

The cookie jar on the kitchen counter was next. This time the shatter was accompanied by Rachel´s laugh.  
"That is enough for now, J. I think Kurt understands that this is what will happen if he lies to me."Hunter stopped short in front of him, roughly gripping his chin."You do, don´t you?"  
He didn´t receive a reply but his grin cut through Kurt´s insides like a razor blade. Whatever his face gave away, it seemed satisfying to the sadist.  
"Lucky, you have one chance of telling me the whole truth about your little stunts or I can´t promise you you will recognize this place. I mean it surely needs some changes but I think we can both agree that you won´t be too happy with my choices. So what will it be?"  
"I´ll tell you. Please, I´ll tell you if you just stop." Kurt said. Fingertips were brushing over the skin at his wrists to soothe him.

"What a good little dove. Frankly I had hoped we had to crack a few more things here and there-"Hunter poked his fingers into Kurt´s ribcage. "but what gives."  
Kurt swallowed down the lump, eyes purposely flickering to the couch and back to Hunter.

"I- I- I played tricks with someone who paid me quite a sum and Finn needed- He just needed new clothes and I had no money left."  
Hunter cocked an eyebrow. "You fucked a stranger outside? You really want to tell me that you lied because someone used you outside of this place? And you think I´d fall for that bullshit? J, Finn´s superhero figures need some attention. Let them meet out friend the bat."

That was the moment real panic set in, not the state he had put himself into to set his own plan into motion. Sure, they were only plastic figures of Powerrangers, but they meant something. Finn loved them and Kurt had done extra hours to buy them in the collector edition. Jeff glanced at him worriedly before closing his eyes and walking out of the room.  
"No!" Kurt called after him, struggling until he was free for a few seconds. Nick was quicker and stronger, but he had to feel Kurt´s short nails bite into his skin."I swear to you, I am telling the truth. Jeffrey! Wait, not Finn´s-"

Plastic cracked in the background."Boss, please- I just needed the money. The guy paid me so much better than the rest for doing it at his apartment. I couldn´t say no. I asked for it."

"How much was it?" Kurt jumped as another crack filled the air. " How much for using that loose hole?"  
"Enough."  
"Don´t fuck with me! I want to know how much money you owe me for this. You know that 60% rightfully belong to me you fucking slut!"

The sting set in long after he was hit. It was Nick who no longer held him in place, but supported him to stay upright while the metallic taste of his blood filled his mouth and his ears rung.

"Kurt, tell him." Jeff said in a hushed voice as he came out of Finn´s room. He looked as bad as Kurt felt. Like the both of them had been cracked instead of the plastic.

Rachel chimed in from behind, mocking Jeff´s tone. "Yes, Kurt, tell him."

"No! Nonononono."

"Listen to me, Lucky." Hunter hissed, once again holding his chin in place."I only have so much patience. I´d have no qualms fucking you right against the wall until your voice was truly lost but we´ll safe that for later. I know your pressure point. Everyone does. Let me just mention Finn and I bet your tongue will work quite fast. I trained your tongue, I know. When, with whom and how much money do I get?"

"I can´t." Kurt´s eyes flickered to the couch. "I spent it already."

"Maybe we will wait for your brother to arrive. I bet he breaks as easily as his little dolls. I´ll even make you watch until either of you faints."

Kurt remained silent, eyes filling with tears but no matter how often he glanced at the hiding place of the money, Hunter wouldn´t get it. He had to though in order to make it a believable story. Any second that passed made Kurt more restless though, constricting him while he tried to stay away from those thoughts.  
Finn lying broken next to his feet. His father had beaten him again for eating cookies before bedtime. Kurt cried, clutching the toddler to his chest, not knowing how else to help. How to make the sobs and screams stop for they would soon draw more attention to him and Finn was already bruising. There was no place not covered in bruises. Finn. They´d break Finn. He needed to save Finn.

"Fine." Hunter stroked his cheek before backhanding him again. "Give me an hour. You think your little friends in here won´t talk and tell me where you are hiding him? You are wrong. Let me wave around some money, not much, just what I make with a few lap dances from the girls downstairs, and your friends will run their mouths." Kurt shook his head."Yes, they will. You know what happens next? I lure him into coming back home, just a few hours from now, because he trusts me and he hates you. And when he is right in front of you I will begin with breaking his fingers, starting small, then his hands-"

Kurt saw Hunter´s mouth move but no sound penetrated his ears over the sound of his own heart, loud as drums. Somewhere far away he heard someone breathing heavily but he couldn´t move to help. He couldn´t do anything. His chest hurt like it was about to burst.  
"Shit- Kurt, calm down. Kurt, calm the fuck down-" A muffled voice said from somewhere.

The blurry picture of someone flickered up in his vision between the bursts of color and the black screens. "His ribs will follow, one by one. Then I´ll break Finn´s –"  
No air. He needed air, he finally understood and gasped and gasped for something that never seemed to enter his lungs. He vaguely recalled needed to count his fingers but his body was in stupor. He needed to breathe.  
"That´s enough. Finn is just a little boy. It is one thing to hurt this slut but you can´t really mean to hurt a child."

The pictures got clearer, even if the meaning stayed hidden from his clouded mind. Hunter had Rachel at her throat, pressed against the wall. One breath, another. Jeff was pressing something in front of his mouth.

"Shut up!" Hunter roared."You think I care about that? Kurt was just as young when he choked on my cock to earn his rent. Now I ask you again, do you think I would even bat an eyelid over breaking his brother? Finn´s worthless, it is Kurt I am interested in."

Kurt´s vision was occupied by Jeff and Nick that now hovered above him while he breathed in the stale air of a bag. In and out, in and out. The world returned to him in bright colors and in the pain of his shoulders that were pressed to the floor as he lay there. He didn´t see it, but he heard Rachel being released and her voice returning to beg for forgiveness. She was still a bitch but he´d remember this. Until now he had never forgotten when someone was nice to Finn.

"Kurt, just tell him about the money." Nick begged him. "I can´t do this any longer."  
"Please. Please do this." Jeff chimed in.

"Finn." Kurt whispered."This is all for Finn." _Help me_, his lips formed. He intently stared at the couch until they seemed to understand. Nick and Jeff looked at each other before Nick stood up. Everyone knew that those two were especially close. They knew best who could do this and who couldn´t.

"Nick, no-" Jeff said.

"Sorry but I have to do this. I just need the money." Kurt played along, grabbing at Nick, as did Jeff when Hunter turned to them. The outline of his cock visible as he grinned down at Kurt.

"You think I´ll believe a word out of your mouth after that heroic saving of our little fainting dove? Don´t think I am stupid, I know what happens in my house. But, please, amuse me with your lies. Maybe it will be good enough to not make me punish you after this." Hunter demanded, stepping closer. Meanwhile Rachel knelt by the door, eyes locked on Kurt. For once her amusement was gone.  
"What else should I have done? If he had crashed he would have possibly fallen into the glass table. We´d have to have called an ambulance and you know how they like to ask questions." Nick calmly supplied."You are right as well, I like Kurt. But this is business and friendship won´t buy me the things I want. Money does."

Both of them were shaken off by Nick when he walked over to Hunter. Jeff was silent as Kurt begged and pleaded but Hunter still didn´t look convinced of their story. That changed however when Nick went to the kitchen and returned with a knife. Hunter´s eyes widened, but he was quick at reaching into the inside pocket of his suit, where his gun was located. One second of hesitation would have ended Nick´s life right then. Just one second he would have spent in the stupor of looking at the gun´s small hole instead of jamming the knife right into Kurt´s couch.

The room was eerily quiet apart from the shrill shredding of Kurt´s furniture. It wasn´t necessary. He had hidden it between cushion and backrests but despite his heart breaking for his couch, he appreciated the artistically purpose of it. Not that he didn´t shed some tears because of it, between the tears of fear. AT least he was calmer now with his goal right in front of him. Finn would stay unharmed. If everything worked out, this would not be in vain.

Right then Nick found the crumbled 500 Dollar bills one by one until Hunter twisted his wrists behind his back and took the money."Thank you, your service isn´t needed any longer."

"Where is my payment? I fucking found what you were looking for. I want my cash!"

Hunter laughed. Kurt could only guess where the two grands were shoved when Nick gasped and then yelped. With Jeff´s help Kurt was able to sit up, feeling how sore the muscles in his chest were and how spent he felt. No more tears were leaking out of the corner of his eyes. He was focused on the two men standing behind his now shredded couch and the first stone falling that set along his plan.  
"Leave us alone now."Hunter bellowed at them."Me and Lucky still have some things to catch up on."  
Rachel looked like she was about to protest but for once she was wise enough to stand up and stumble out of the room in too high shoes. Jeff gently placed a kiss to his hair but then stood up and did not turn around until he was gone. From outside, faint as a whisper carried by the wind, he heard Nick utter his apologies. However, they were not needed. This is what he had wanted to happen.

Hunter and him alone, he scrambled backwards when he was approached. He didn´t think about the blow that the college save-ups had taken for this, he focused on the present.

"4 Grand? You betray me for measly 4 grand? That´s what you make in two weeks if you do a little overtime. You can't tell me that this is what you hid from me? Come on, Lucky, what else is there? You know you don´t want me to go through with my plan of breaking a certain someone´s every bone, do you? No? It´s easy, just tell me the truth because there is no one else here that will help your sorry ass anymore if you don´t."

Kurt was quiet, hugging his knees to his chest. He needed to draw it out, despite the consequences. Otherwise Hunter wouldn´t buy it. After all, his cleverness was a big factor in him owning this business for his relatively young age. He knew how to pull the strings, when to be kind, when to be forceful. Kurt had been naive when they had met. Not naive enough to believe Hunter was just a concerned citizen that would provide an underage boy and his little brother refuge, but he had been fooled into thinking he´d have to sow along other children until his hands were bleeding. He hadn´t been as lucky.

Never in his life had Kurt been lucky.

"What will it be? Finnessas unfortunate deformation or a confession?" Hunter raised Kurt´s chin as he crouched down next to him. "You know, I have 50 men in line for your ass, some very peculiar creatures among them that have very special requests. Most just want a gangbang situation. It will give you more than 4 k, if you are drugged, that´s for certain. Karofsky also asked for a permanent stamp on you but I am still contemplating." Moist breath met Kurt´s ear shell as Hunter whispered into his ear. "Is that finally reason enough to convince you?"

"I-"  
"Is that how a confession is done? I believe I taught you better." Hunter immediately interrupted him.

For a moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This needed to be done. With the last ounce of power he possessed, he brought himself into a kneeling position, hands on Hunter´s ass and nose touching the hard on Hunter had revealed after standing up.

"Forgive me Hunter, for I have sinned."

Hunter gasped at the friction and at his special title. "Tell me more, but don´t let me get too bored."

"The guy who paid me said there´d be more with each time he could see me. He has this thing for me." He stopped, occupied his tongue with something other than talking. "I think his dad has this internet platform that made them rich overnight and has the guy throwing around money everywhere he goes." Hunter moaned above him as Kurt´s tongue circled the tip."He wants to be my sugar daddy. I just want to have more money to spend on _him_, is that such a bad thing?"  
His scalp burned when he was pulled back at his hair. Hunter´s eyes were hard but desire clouded his vision. "What are you implying?"

Kurt dove forward, barely winching when some hair got ripped out in the process. He quickly finished his boss off, which was an easy task after years of forced practice. His voice was rough from the treatment of his throat when he spoke afterwards.

"I´ll be good. Give me a few weeks and I will bring him here as my permanent. Think about what he could give if this is my payment for two nights. This is more than Karofsky or anyone else would pay for a slut like me."  
"Why would I trust you now to give me the money? I could say no and give you to more man until you make the same amount as you do with him."

Kurt bit his lip. He had known it wouldn´t be that easy. Not even when Hunter was blissed out. "I wouldn´t stop taking on others. This is twice the amount you make with me working him and ore men. Remember, we have agreed on the drugs."

He saw his boss hesitate, tuck himself in as he thought about the thing that was as important to him as his power over others was. Money. If what Kurt said was true, he would increase his intake.  
"Why outside though? Lure him in here and I´ll agree. With Richy Rich paying your useless ass, I may even let you have more privileges. You could work in the bar service twice a week. How about that?"

Any other night a month ago would have make Kurt cry in joy over that opportunity. This was all for a bigger purpose though and he couldn´t stop now. Not after what he had endured. Kurt glanced up, shedding a few tears that weren´t fake with his body at its limits. Hunter was weak towards someone below him that he had bullied enough to cry. It got him off, no touch needed.

"He said he likes to keep up the attitude. He wants the whole date and fuck thing and he wants the chamber he has at home-"  
"Kinky."

"In other words, let me off a few hours the nights he demands me and we both will be happier and richer."

Hunter nodded but did not confirm otherwise. He glanced at Kurt and up, like the air held all his dreams of wealth. His head ached with every heart beat that got him closer to the answer. If this plan failed he wasn´t sure how, but he´d run. He would try and run where Hunter would never find him and continue working on the streets for money. There was nothing else he could do. Blaine was the only alternative.

"I get 70% of what you make and I get to decide when you go see him and for how long. I don´t entirely trust you, you are too much of a fighter for this. But ultimately I have your weakness right in my palm and the next misstep you do, one dollar missing, one client´s complaint or just a second of hesitation when I order you to do something will be taken out on Finn. I like you ferocious, but it is time I tame the wild beast."

Kurt thanked him the whole weekend through.

* * *

**Kurt 1 am: Hey. Sorry I am only answering now, family weekends are hectic when you have a little brother that keeps you on your feet 24/7. I would love to find the right space for the butt picture. I am sure it will enhance the bathroom for example. Tell me when to come over and we can spent a nice evening together. I miss you. xx.**


End file.
